robertandravenforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen McDonald
Stephen McDonald is the crush and later husband of Roberta. Biography Born in Tokyo, Japan. He didn't stay there for a long time. He moved in England about three. When he turned seven, he moved to Danville. He went to high school there and met Roberta. At first he ignored her and started dating with a girl named Marie. He really loved her until she said that she already got a partner named Thomas. He was heartbroken and started wandering around the darkness until Elizabeth, his mother, told him to find a friend to help him. He did and saw Roberta again. He first thought it was Marie but when she said she isn't the girl, he smiled. He decided to take her to Paris for a date. He was also annoyed with her when she called him "Shin'nichi Kudo" a bunch of times because of his hair. He later took Robeta in Japan and shared their first kiss. Personality and Appearance A quiet guy. He got brown hair and blue eyes. When he broke up with Marie, he became a mysterious person and always scare people who finds him. He loves playing guitar and singing. He later became bright when he finally met Roberta. Relationships Roberta Liscovine He met him eye to eye as a classmate in highschool before. He later met him again shortly after graduating third year highschool. He introduce himself as John to Roberta. Later when Roberta saw his passport, he finally said that John is a pseudonym and his real name is Stephen. He is quite annoyed with her when she mentioned the name "Shin'nichi". Elizabeth MacKenzie Always listens to his mother's advice. He never broke a rule said by Elizabeth. Marie Flynn He thought she is Roberta and started dating with her. He fell in love with her until she asked his name. She got angry when she discovered she isn't Thomas and broke up. Trivia *When Roberta's page was created, John was mentioned until April 26, 2012, where he was officially released in the public. *Montojo downloaded a few pics of Thomas Fletcher months before John was released. *According to Montojo, his personality is somewhat based on Marceline from Adventure Time. *He loves eating pizza with ketchup. *He was created while Montojo was still a Detective Conan fan. *His story was quite similar to Robert's and Raven's. Gallery Pnf2 sunset by sam ely ember-d35uybv.jpg|Roberta talking to John. Pnf let it snow digital by sam ely ember-d333bdk.png|Roberta and John having fun in the snow. Run thommy by fallem-d4ot0a6.png|John running to school. Pnf2 why can t you by sam ely ember-d3gv60x.png|John singing. Pnf2 curious by sam ely ember-d3a0ao4.png|Roberta peeking at John's book. Pnf2 mom s advice by sam ely ember-d39v50w.png|Young John listening to his Mom's advice. Tnm oh really by sam ely ember-d4dcvzj.png|Roberta catching John after an explosion. Thomarie is here by ciomy-d3a6xuf.png|Roberta hugging John. Ma cherie by viktina-d4n813w.jpg|John and Roberta dating. Nobleness by ciomy-d4nefoi.jpg|John rescuing Roberta in another dimension. The seer thomarie by sweetcandyteardrop-d4n7mx8.png|John and Roberta in heroic clothes. Thomarie itazurana kiss by sam ely ember-d3c9ec1.png|Roberta and John's kiss for the first time in Japan.